The Beginning
by the-demons-haven
Summary: Other Yuugi would make Ushio-san pay for hurting his friends. -Pre-Duelist/Season 0-


**The Beginning**

Darkness. That's all there ever was. It swelled around him and wrapped its tendrils around his throat. It held him down and didn't allow him to budge. It trapped him and didn't allow him to breathe.

He wanted out of the darkness. He wanted to go wherever the darkness wasn't. It wasn't safe here. There had to be a way to get out.

…

I…

_dark/suffocating/pressure/out_

Want…

_hoping/waiting/wanting/needing_

**OUT.**

_pressure/hopelessness/lost/confused/in_

No out. There was only in.

He hung his head.

…

What was he? Was he a part of the darkness? A spirit lost within time?

_lost/broken/confused/hurting_

He was…something or someone lost within the darkness. He was a part of it. The Nameless could feel the tendrils in his heart and in his veins. It didn't matter what he was now. He was darkness and darkness was him.

_dark/no escape/a bird in a cage/lost/help me_

_Click._

…?

_Click. Click. Click._

It was the clicks. He should have grown used to them by now. He had heard them for so long.

They were never this loud before though…

_Click…click. Click….click._

The Darkness was growing more agitated.

_Click…_

…

…

…_Click!_

A burst of white engulfed the Darkness. It set his eyes on fire and made every nerve scream. His lips opened, but no sound came out. There was no way to protect himself. He was completely vulnerable to this new feeling.

It felt like he was being set on fire. The Nameless tried to squirm his way out, but there was nowhere to move. Everywhere was this bright light. Nowhere was safe from this horrible light.

_fire/no more darkness/no more/safe/free/_

Memories slipped in.

His name was Yuugi Mutou. He went to high school, his only friend was Anzu, and two people wanted to turn him into a man. How could he forget all of this? What made him forget who he was?

Ah, it didn't matter now. He remembered. That was all that mattered right now.

_Ushio-san/Anzu/Jounouchi/Honda/Jii-chan/Sennen Puzzle_

Other Yuugi blinked down at the Puzzle for a long moment. After eight long years, it was finally done. The now complete Puzzle glinted almost eerily in the dim moonlight, but Other Yuugi paid it no heed. He only cradled it in his hands and let the memories wash over him.

His teeth gnawed at his bottom lip for a few minutes and he hesitantly placed the Puzzle back down on his desk. Other Yuugi then wiped his hands on his pants and abandoned the desk to pace around his small bedroom.

There was a plan forming in his mind. It was the perfect plan. He could hear the Shadows' whispers and used their words to help his plan. There was a grimace on his face as he prepared, but he tried to ignore it. Focus. Ushio-san was waiting.

_revenge/justice/payback/hell/game_

It was time to play a game.

**Shadow Game: A game in which the Shadows help reveal an opponent's true colors and punish them for their transgressions. **

First, he needed to be prepared. There were a few things he had to do before he even considered the game. Appearance was important. He couldn't look like he normally did. There needed to be a sense of power and strength in his being.

Other Yuugi's teeth gritted at the thought. His hand came up and touched his bruised cheek. A hiss immediately left his lips and he growled underneath his breath. Bruises and cuts had infested most of his body. From his cheek down to his ankles were covered with bruises or cuts. Each one made sure to make themselves known. Other Yuugi had been trying to ignore the pain the entire time. He had to practice doing that, too. Ushio couldn't see his pain. That would be more than just unacceptable.

There was nothing he could do about the bruise on his face. Other Yuugi couldn't hide it nor could he make it less conspicuous. He would have to take off the gauze and deal with it. If the plan went right, Ushio-san wouldn't even notice the bruise.

The gauze and tape was soon removed and tossed into the wastebasket beside his desk. Anyone could tell there was a bruise forming. His cheek was cherry red and a plumb color was threatening to sink in. It hopefully wouldn't be too noticeable to his tormentor though.

Other Yuugi considered shower for a moment, but then shook his head. No. There was no time. He could take one when he returned. Right now he needed to call Ushio-san and get dressed. He had to do this before morning. The cover of night was required to pull off this stunt.

_game/game/game/game/suffer_

Other Yuugi made a move to leave his bedroom and get to the phone, but froze. A harsh tug on his heart made him take a step back into the domain of his room. A deep frown left the boy's lips and he looked over his shoulder to find what was calling him.

It was the Puzzle. It was lying oh so innocently on his desk, but that malicious glint off the Eye made him go back and take it in his hands. He couldn't leave this room without it. It would be a chore to carry it, but maybe Other Yuugi could find something he could use to fasten it to his body. He would save that for later though. He needed to call Ushio before it was too late.

With the Puzzle in his hands, Other Yuugi left his room and went down the stairs. In the store part of his home, there was a small cordless phone behind the counter. There was also a cash register filled with money. Perfect.

Other Yuugi was already aware he had been given the money by Jii-chan. While that was appreciated and needed, he would need more to attract Ushio-san. He needed just enough so that the boy would agree to his game and feel the sense of greed.

Ushio-san's phone number was not on hand, but he was sure it was in the phonebook. He had seen it once or twice while ordering take out. All he had to do was find it and make the teenager want to show up. That wouldn't be too hard though. Ushio-san would immediately go at the thought of adding more bruises and pain.

After tonight, that would never happen again to him or anyone else.

There would be justice. No one hurt his friends.

No one.

_hell/justice/game/play/win/die/die/die_

He flipped through the phonebook until he found the number. A sudden smirk crossed his lips as he gazed down at the number. Ah, this plan was perfect. Soon Ushio-san would pay for all of his transgressions. Every last one.

He tapped in the number and brought it to his ear. A dull ringing sounded for a few minutes, but then it suddenly stopped and a gruff voice spoke.

"_Ugh…who are you and what the fuck do you want?"_

The sound of Ushio-san's tired voice brought the wicked smirk back to his lips. Other Yuugi chuckled and hummed loud enough for him to hear. "Yo, Ushio-san."

"_Yuugi, is that you? Why the fuck are you calling me? Do you want to die?"_

"It's good you asked that," he replied with ease. "Ushio-san, meet me at the school at midnight. I want to make a deal with you."

_"A deal? Fuck no. I'm only going if the deal is to kick your ass!"_

Other Yuugi chuckled softly. "Relax, Ushio-san. This deal is something you'll desire greatly. I promise if you come, you'll get all the money you could ever want."

"_Money...? All right, I'm in. I'll see you there, you freak!"_

The dial tone rang and Other Yuugi placed the phone back where it was. That wicked smirk on his face was only growing and low, venomous laughter left his lips.

Everything was going according to plan.

Other Yuugi had to get ready though. There was only an hour to do that, and he had to give himself time to get to the school. That meant he had around forty minutes. That was more time than what was needed. Good.

Other Yuugi returned to his bedroom and went straight for his closet. The boy had always been a bit loose when it came to clothing. He didn't mind wearing his normal school outfit every day. That left many clothes with tags gathering dust inside his closet. It was time to bring it out a couple and add one or two personal touches to his final outfit.

Ah, there was something. A black shirt covered with many buckles. He had gotten it for his birthday when he had a bit of confidence. It was placed into his closet though and he never touched it. Hm. The Other Yuugi took it off its hanger and pulled it out.

He found himself searching for a few minutes. All his clothes didn't have the appeal he wanted. Absolutely nothing caught Other Yuugi's eye. All of his clothes were...dull. Hm.

Wait.

There it was.

It was definitely a newer shirt. The price tag was still attached to it. Other Yuugi could see why he never wore it. It was black and covered with silver buckles. He had been embarrassed and shoved it into the darkness of his closet as soon as he bought it. Now though, there was a need to wear it. It would be perfect for his outfit.

He placed the shirt onto his bed and moved on. Only a couple more things were needed now. Maybe he could add some accessories to add to the touch? He kept them in a box underneath his bed. There wasn't much, but maybe he would find something.

Other Yuugi reached underneath the bed, pulled out the box, and crawled onto the bed. Once he was settled, he flipped it open and started to rummage through it. Inside were a few pieces of useless jewelry. A broken necklace, a rope, a collar, and a golden ankh pin.

He paused at the sight of ankh and collar. The ankh was something his Jii-chan had given him on one of his trips. It was beautiful and he was always too scared of ruining it. However, now Other Yuugi wanted to wear it. An almost nostalgic feel in his stomach was telling him to wear it.

The collar was something he had made out of an old belt he didn't want to go completely to waste. That would be good, too. Then there was just one more thing…

Other Yuugi glanced at the Puzzle beside him. He had held it in his hand the entire time. The only time he had placed it down was when he was rummaging through the closet. He couldn't be doing that when he was playing a game. He needed to get something for it. A hum left his lips and he pulled the rope out of the box. Other Yuugi then looped it through the small hole on the puzzle and tied the top. Perfect.

Now to change these clothes...

The Other Yuugi worked like he always did. He had no trouble unbuttoning the buttons nor did was he confused with anything. No. He had done this before. Of course he did. He changed his shirt every morning for school. Sometimes he was a bit lazy and didn't, but usually he did.

A hum left his lips and he looked over his new outfit. A black shirt with buckles and his buttoned up school jacket was what the outfit contained so far. It was turning out like he wanted it to. Other Yuugi then picked up the Puzzle and placed it around his neck. Then he put on the collar and pin.

Satisfied, Other Yuugi looked over his outfit one more time. It was perfect. The outfit was simple, but resonated with power. It would show there's no room for playing around. There would be justice. There would be a game.

_game/justice/hell/revenge/suffer/suffer/suffer/__**suffer**_

It was time to go.

Other Yuugi couldn't wait.

The wicked smirk wouldn't leave his lips as Ushio-san approached. Finally, there would be payback. There would be a game. A vicious little game that he knew he would win. Everything would go according to plan.

"It's good of you to come, Ushio-san," he said, poison flicking off his tongue.

_It's time…_

He watched with a sense of utter calm as Ushio-san played. Other Yuugi already knew what would happen. The Shadows were making sure to bend Ushio-san to his ways. They had found their way into his mind and were now working at his will. They already made him bring the knife, and soon they would make him turn it towards him.

Ushio-san suddenly laughed and turned towards him. The knife was clasped in his hands and was being pointed at Other Yuugi.

He didn't even flinch.

It came down…

Other Yuugi didn't move an inch.

Only at the last second did he finally move. Using the Shadows to his aid, he jumped into the air to dodge the knife. The Shadows helped him land gracefully and started to flare around him. That wicked smirk on his lips didn't even fade the entire time, it only grew. He felt a sensation on his brow, but didn't fret. Other Yuugi already knew what it was. It was the Eye that helped judge evil. The Shadows had shifted from Ushio's mind and to his heart to help judge him. Other Yuugi was not surprised by the results.

"Just as I thought, you couldn't follow the rules!" Other Yuugi cried. "This Eye can see nothing but what's in your heart! You're a greedy bully who hurt my friends and tried to steal money from me."

_suffer/suffer/suffer/suffer_

He raised a finger and pointed at Ushio-san. The bully didn't try to move. He was far too terrified to even flinch. He could only watch as the boy with the eye on his forehead yelled words he couldn't understand over the roar of the bright light coming towards him. Ushio-san opened his mouth to scream, but the light engulfed him before he could.

"Penalty Game: Illusion of Avarice!"

_suffer/suffer/suffer/SUFFER/SUFFER_

The Other Yuugi watched in malicious mirth as the illusion began. At first, Ushio-san just watched the falling leaves in utter awe. Then he slowly reached out and picked up one in his hands.

**Illusion of Avarice: An illusion in which meaningless things like leaves or trash become money to the opponent's eyes.**

Loud laughter suddenly left the rugged teenager and he started to snatch up every leaf in sight. His eyes were wide with childish glee and he started to stuff them into his pockets and anywhere else he could place them.

"Money!" he cried. "It's money!"

A few chuckles left Other Yuugi's lips as he watched the scene. Good. The plan had worked out flawlessly. Ushio was now lost inside an illusion crafted by the Shadows. He was finally paying for his crimes.

It was time to head home now. Other Yuugi already knew they would find him in the morning. There was no need to be around here without an alibi or a simple explanation. He picked up all of the money Jii-chan had given him and the extra money he had taken from the shop's cash register. He'd have to hurry home before sunrise. He needed to sleep and return the money before Jii-chan saw.

The Other Yuugi turned on his heel and prepared to leave, but stopped. He listened to Ushio-san's cries for a moment before starting to speak.

"Let me tell you something," he started even though the other wasn't listening. "If all you care about is money…the object of your greed will be all that your eyes can see!"

With that, he took off. Other Yuugi could hear his cries echoing behind him. The mere thought of Ushio-san rolling in dirty leaves and trash made him chuckle a bit. Punishment was done. Ushio-san was paying for his crimes. If he decided to turn his life around, then all would change. Other Yuugi highly doubted that would happen though. Ushio-san was far too greedy.

"Indeed…Since you're so greedy, this must be a happy ending! Ha. You will still suffer. Soon…."

He looked down at the money in his hands. "Now to make sure the money is returned…"

_freedom/memories/out/no longer in_

"Free," The Other Yuugi whispered. "Yes…indeed."

**_-GAME OVER-_**


End file.
